This invention relates generally to the field of games, and more particularly to one which is useful for both entertainment and for testing of psychic connectivity between players.
Recognition, study, and development of our paranormal senses has been a frontier of psychology for over a century. The most widely known phenomena include telepathy, clairvoyance, a precognition, and psychokinetic powers. This game provides an organized method of evaluating all four powers against both chance and a competitor.
Testing of a few individual abilities have been accomplished in college lab experiments, primarily involving playing cards. A few have been organized into games.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,242 to A. C. Stringer is illustrative of a typical game in which the results achieved by a player are dependent upon his success in anticipating the opponent's move. Weedman, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,358, describes a psychology game in which participants try to select from a variety of responses to given situations, a best response relative to a predetermined scoring system, but does not have the element of opponent anticipation. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,135, Madison purports to measure empathy by comparing a player's prediction of a role playing opponent's reaction to situational stimuli.
None of the above games are designed around the transmittal of psychic images. A need exists morever for an instrument which may also be used to test, stimulate, and develop a broad spectrum of psychic powers, as well as provide the pleasures of game playing and mental comparison with others. The skill spectrum covered includes telepathy (mind reading), clairvoyance (visions of activity elsewhere), precognition (future prediction), and psychokinetic sense (ability to move or influence outside objects or events). In addition, repeat playing under different environmental conditions can indicate the situational sensitivity of one's psychic powers.